


Ineffable Soulmates

by nerdyanddisney



Series: Good Omens Imagines [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyanddisney/pseuds/nerdyanddisney





	Ineffable Soulmates

You watch the numbers on your wrist tick down. Second by second until they start back up at 59. There was something oddly comforting in watching those numbers. Knowing that the universe’s plan for you was not dependent on your actions.

0 Years: 0 Months: 3 Days: 7 Hours: 46 Minutes: 59 Seconds

You almost didn’t want to meet your soulmate. The numbers would all turn to zero, and you would have nothing more to count. The universe would be done with you. It would move on to some newborn who just got their clock.

What you wouldn’t give to be that child. To start over again. To be part of the universe again. 

Your friends gushed over the clock on your wrist. They spent every minute with you guessing who it could be. Pointing to beautiful women or handsome men that passed by. Googling celebrities that hadn’t met their soulmate.

“You’re so lucky,” Taylor says, pointing at your clock. “It’s so close. I wonder where you’ll be.”

You shrug. “I don’t know. I don’t care. I’m not going to do anything different. If they’re my soulmate, they can handle me at whatever state I’m in on Thursday.”

She laughs. “You don’t want to put forth a little effort?”

“Taylor, I don’t even want a soulmate.”

She rolls her eyes. Ever since you understood the concept of a soulmate, you decided you didn’t want one. You would much rather take your chances with finding someone compatible with you than have the universe decide that you are perfectly suited to be with someone you hated. 

It wasn’t that you didn’t want to fall in love. You did, but you wanted to at least have a say in who you fell in love with.

0 Years: 0 Months: 2 Days: 2 Hours: 27 Minutes: 23 Seconds

Crowley has watched the numbers on his wrist tick down for centuries. He never thought he could have a soulmate, but the lower the number got, the more he let himself believe it. Aziraphale was obsessed with his clock. His own clock still had almost a decade on it, which made him even more excited his friend.

Crowley hid the clock whenever he could. He was terrified of having a soulmate, especially if they were human. He didn’t know how he would explain everything to them. How he was a demon. How he was going to outlive them. How he had no idea what they were expecting. How he had no idea how to be a soulmate.

“Are you excited?” Aziraphale asked, seeing the mark peering out from under his sleeve.

Crowley quickly covers his wrist. “I promise to be this annoying when your clock ticks down.”

“Oh, come on. You know they’re going to like you. You were chosen to be together. You could at least be happy about it.”

Crowley rolls his eyes.

0 Years: 0 Months: 1 Day: 17 Hours: 8 Minutes: 40 Seconds

You pull your coat tighter around yourself as you pass the bookstore. Every day as you walked to work, you passed it. You kept meaning to stop in. Maybe someday you will.

0 Years: 0 Months: 1 Day: 16 Hours: 53 Minutes: 18 Seconds

Crowley came speeding through London. Aziraphale had called Crowley over to go over what he was going to say to his soulmate. As much as he didn’t want to think about meeting them, he didn’t want to be unprepared.

0 Years: 0 Months: 0 Days: 3 Hours: 10 Minutes: 29 Seconds

You anxiously tape your foot, waiting for your friend. Taylor said that she wanted to be there when you met your soulmate. She was supposed to pick you up for lunch. Unfortunately, you got a call from her, telling you that she wasn’t able to pick you up but still wants to know all about your soulmate when you meet them.

With a sigh, you hang up the phone and head out. You needed her support today. Even if you didn’t want a soulmate, you wanted to make a good first impression. You didn’t want them to leave your meeting cursing God for pairing them with you.

0 Years: 0 Months: 0 Days: 2 Hours: 7 Minutes: 56 Seconds

You spent an hour in the diner, trying to avoid meeting your soulmate. But, the clock kept ticking. You close your eyes and lean back. “It’s okay. This is all part of some greater plan. If it goes horribly wrong, God knew it would and will just put me out of my misery right then.’

0 Years: 0 Months: 0 Days: 1 Hour: 34 Minutes: 13 Seconds

Crowley pushes Aziraphale away from him. “I don’t want to give them any false impressions.”

Aziraphale sighs, muttering something about wanting to miracle something nice for the “unfortunate soul stuck with you”.

0 Years: 0 Months: 0 Days: 0 Hours: 28 Minutes: 44 Seconds

Accepting that you have a soulmate, you decide to make sure that you’ll like them. You want someone smart, or at least who can pretend like they’re smart and head to the bookstore you always pass.

AZ. Fell & Co.

0 Years: 0 Months: 0 Days: 0 Hour: 15 Minutes: 15 Seconds

“You’re going to have to leave eventually.”

Crowley points to the clock on his wrist, which still counts down. “Obviously not!”

0 Years: 0 Months: 0 Days: 0 Hour: 2 Minutes: 48 Seconds

You swing open the door to the bookstore, not seeing a soul inside. But, the clock continues to tick down.

You feel your breathing shorten. You always said that you wouldn’t be nervous to meet them, but now that the moment is getting close…

0 Years: 0 Months: 0 Days: 0 Hour: 2 Minutes: 3 Seconds

Aziraphale quickly greets you, while not so subtly trying to catch a glimpse of your clock.

0 Years: 0 Months: 0 Days: 0 Hour: 1 Minute: 41 Seconds

Aziraphale smiles widely. “Excuse me, can you wait here for a moment?” He doesn’t wait for an answer before rushing to grab Crowley.

For a reason unbeknownst to him, Crowley follows him to the front.

0 Years: 0 Months: 0 Days: 0 Hour: 0 Minutes: 12 Seconds

“Who is this incredible person you want me to meet?”

Aziraphale doesn’t answer. Instead, he pushes him in your direction.

0 Years: 0 Months: 0 Days: 0 Hour: 0 Minutes: 0 Seconds

Your eyes widen when you see him. You feel drawn to him.

“Hi, I’m Crowley,” he greets, immediately regretting that that’s the first thing he says to you.

Fortunately, you giggle, making him feel better. “Hi, I’m (Y/N). I guess we’re soulmates.”

“I guess we are.”


End file.
